


Together

by flybynight



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flybynight/pseuds/flybynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night cravings make for early morning quality time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluekujira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluekujira/gifts).



> Still steadily moving a few things from my tumblr to here... This story was written for bluekujira, a fantastic author, and if you have not read her stories, you really should! :) Her request was for A/B/O dynamics with a dash of mpreg, which I must admit I've yet to really write out like this, so it's a first for me. If that's not really your cup of tea, please take note, and otherwise, enjoy!

It was approximately 1 in the morning when Arthur woke up, eyes wide and fixed upon the ceiling like he hadn’t even been asleep mere moments ago. He was very aware of everything; the darkness only interrupted by the red glare of the numbers on the bedside clock, the occasional creak of the house as it settled on its foundation, and of course the soft but rumbling snores of his partner beside him.

Normally, on any other night, he would have rolled onto his side, kicked Alfred lightly until he stopped, then burrowed himself against him in the hopes that the extra warmth his boyfriend provided would put him back to sleep. But it had been quite a while since he’d been able to roll over easily, afraid that if he did so now, he’d be too tired to roll back the other way. Plus, laying on his side could get very uncomfortable, very quickly.

Comfort was very fleeting these days. He pressed a hand over the large swell of his belly as he thought about why that was, the little darling that seemed to wake whenever he did just to play football with his insides, but he also knew it’d be worth it once the 9 months of misery were over. He was close now, supposedly only 8 weeks away. It hadn’t been a difficult pregnancy, but he still couldn’t say he was too fond of it. Especially for the inconveniences it provided– like exasperating his already mild insomnia.

He knew he was completely awake now. And now, also hungry. That was usually Alfred’s thing, waking up in the middle of the night to make hero submarine sandwiches or eat entire pints of ice cream, making a racket in the kitchen because he knew he couldn’t bring that up to bed without Arthur threatening to castrate him for getting crumbs all over the bed. The omega had never liked eating in the middle of the night… but then, he hadn’t done a lot of things before he was pregnant. And right now, he would have completely forgiven Alfred if he’d brought any food up to the bedroom, because as it was, Arthur _really_ did not want to get up.

Several moments of shifting on his back uncomfortably later, he decided there really was nothing for it. If his boyfriend was going to continue to lay there, oblivious to Arthur’s plight, then he was going to have to take matters into his own hands. Bracing himself, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and slowly hauled himself up. He heard Alfred give a sudden snort at the disruption of the mattress. Rolling his eyes (affectionately), he left the room and ventured downstairs, immediately making an embarrassingly swift beeline for the refrigerator.

There was some fruit, some veggies, some leftovers from dinner– all very sensible choices he supposed. He could even make a cup of hot milk if he wished. But none of it sounded good to him just then. He stood there for several minutes with his hands on his aching hips, frustrated that he didn’t know what to do with himself, and even worse that the baby seemed just as unnerved, moving around as if agitated.

“You’re hungry too?” he asked aloud in the empty kitchen, smiling softly when he received another answering kick. It seemed he had to solve his little dilemma, and soon, otherwise neither of them would get any rest. After thinking it over and pacing a bit, the craving hit him quite suddenly, and he knew exactly what he wanted. Once it popped into his head, it wouldn’t leave.

With a sigh of resignation he went back upstairs, grumbling at all the effort this was taking, until he found himself back inside the bedroom. He walked over to Alfred’s side of the bed, where he was still sleeping without a care, and carefully started to shake him into consciousness. At first, Alfred didn’t react, making snuffling noises but otherwise not making any moves to get up. Arthur’s hunger only grew, and he made a soft whine in the back of his throat (that he would vehemently _deny_ later) as he shook Alfred more.

It was pitiful, but dammit, Arthur was determined.

“Alfred, wake up this instant!” he said, giving a light smack to the other man’s shoulder.

Alfred jolted, immediately sitting up, and Arthur was glad he wasn’t close enough to get knocked over as the alpha looked around the room frantically.

“What? What?! Is it a burglar?!”

Arthur had to giggle behind his hand a bit at the poor state of Alfred’s hair just then, standing up in all directions as he turned to look at him in worry. But he felt badly for startling the other all the same, allowing him to take his hand.

“What’s wrong, Arthur? Can’t sleep? Something happen? Is it the baby?!”

“Alfred– Alfred, calm down,” Arthur soothed, squeezing the man’s fingers, “everything’s fine, I just…”

Well, now he did feel a bit silly. Alfred looked like he was ready to do anything Arthur asked of him, and here he was dragging him out of bed at 1 in the morning for… for what? He started to think better of it, until Alfred stood up, a bit wobbly, and placed his large hands on his shoulders gently.

“What’s the matter? You can tell me,” Alfred said softly, and Arthur of course couldn’t resist when the alpha looked at him like that, like he was the most beautiful thing in the world and that he would move heaven and earth just to please him. It always made him feel warm and giddy and loved.

“…I want some cake,” he finally mumbled, leaning into Alfred’s embrace and sighing just a little.

There was a beat of silence, and Arthur heard the confusion in Alfred’s voice as he spoke again.

“You want what?”

“Cake. Vanilla cake. With icing.”

More silence. Arthur was terrified to look up, lest he see Alfred’s doting expression morph into something like true annoyance– though he’d yet to see that on Alfred’s face ever, and it was irrational to think he would now, of all times. After all, even if the pregnancy hadn’t been too terribly difficult for Arthur… he wasn’t sure he could say the same of Alfred. Demanding sweets in the middle of the night was the very least of the things they’d been through since the start of this particular journey.

“You want… cake,” Alfred finally echoed, and Arthur had to smile slightly in relief– the other man now sounded as amused as he was incredulous. “Um… well, I can probably go find something at a bakery, there’s probably at least one grocery store still open–”

Arthur shook his head. “No.”

“I can go get one of those cake mixes–”

“No.”

“You want to make it yourself?”

Arthur nodded.

“…From scratch?!”

Arthur nodded again. Alfred was half laughing, looking like he didn’t know what to make of this situation at all. But the reason he’d fallen for Alfred Jones was because the man certainly knew how to work with whatever was thrown at him. And in this case, he simply shrugged helplessly.

“Good thing tomorrow’s Saturday,” he said with a chuckle, pressing an exasperated kiss to Arthur’s cheek, “all right babe, let’s go make your cake, I guess.”

Yes, this was exactly why he’d chosen Alfred.

–

Exactly thirty minutes later, they had already made quite a mess of the kitchen. Arthur had spent at least ten of those minutes trying to find just the right recipe from the stacks of books he had, until Alfred had just propped his lap top on a clean surface of the table and told him to ‘google it’. Scandalized, but wanting to save some time, he did so until he found one that seemed best for what he had in mind.

“All right, it says… uh– Three and a half cups of flour. I think. Man, couldn’t you have picked a recipe without the funky measurements?” Alfred complained as he scanned over the website’s recipe, having to squint at it without his glasses, “I hate measuring in grams and milliliters… who even does that.”

“Everyone in the world but the people of this barmy country,” Arthur replied matter of factly as he stood near the sink with the mixing bowl, grinning triumphantly as he measured in the appropriate amount of “cups”.

The other man made a noise of protest, but came over to look, claiming he was checking to make sure Arthur was putting in the appropriate ingredients. One mistake of almost confusing the salt for the sugar over a year ago was apparently grounds for being watched like a hawk for all eternity. The omega didn’t appreciate it, but then for whatever reason it was always like this when he was in the kitchen. 

It was annoying, but he allowed it, especially when Alfred moved close enough to wrap an arm around his waist, rubbing what he thought were probably soothing circles along his sides and over his belly. Really, it was distracting (in the pleasant sort of way) more than anything else. But again, he allowed it.  


“Did you already add the eggs?”

“Not until you finish creaming the butter and sugar over there.”

“Oh yeah.”

They worked in almost near silence, save for the occasional off-key humming from Alfred. It was peaceful, all things considered. The omega stole glances at the other, feeling fondness grip at his heart at the realization that Alfred truly must have loved him to be doing all this for him, and with a smile, no less. Or, he just wanted some cake too. When did Alfred not like food? The answer was never.

When they managed to combine all the ingredients together into a smooth batter, Arthur immediately had to shield the bowl as the other attempted to dip his finger in it.

Alfred pouted ridiculously, and it was _almost_ enough to forgive the action. Almost. “Do I get to lick the spoon at least?”

“That’s disgusting. Bugger off,” Arthur said shooing him away as he looked for the pan to pour the mixture into. The alpha was up behind him instantly, hands coming up to cover his, steadying the bowl for him but managing to crowd into Arthur’s space quite effectively as he leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“Can I lick you then?”

Arthur inhaled sharply, cheeks a little pink, but he refused to dignify that with an answer, and shakily gestured for Alfred to open the oven instead so he could place the cake inside. His boyfriend pulled the pan from his fingers, and did it for him instead, smiling winningly. Probably waiting to make another inappropriate remark. Alfred could flip a switch and go from silly to seductive in the span of mere seconds, and somehow the rate of him doing so had increased at the same time Arthur had started showing. Admittedly he loved it… but he couldn’t allow himself to fall completely for the alpha’s charms– not when he was hungry and standing in the middle of a flour-coated kitchen.

“You’re not getting a single crumb of this, you realize,” he said, after a moment.

“Aww come on!” Alfred laughed. “I’m up at 2AM for you, don’t I get a treat?”

“You’ll get nothing, and like it.”

That, of course, wasn’t true. He couldn’t enforce something like that, and Alfred was most certainly pathetic when he wasn’t allowed to have something he really wanted. Though sometimes, he would simply take whatever else was closest, which happened to be his pregnant mate, crowding against him again to cuddle and kiss at his face. It was clear they were both still tired. Alfred’s teasing mellowed into sweetness as every now and then Arthur would yawn a little as he leaned into his embrace.

“We should probably get used to this sort of thing, huh.”

Arthur blinked up at him, curling his fingers against Alfred’s bare chest. “What? Impromptu baking?”

Alfred just smiled. “The little one, Artie. Waking up at all hours. Right?”

“I’m not worried about it. After doing all the hard work for nine months, everything else after that is your responsibility.”

“Seriously?!”

“When am I ever not serious?”

Alfred just balked at him until Arthur met his eyes again, and then they were both laughing like idiots. It was easier, as the due date neared, to joke about these things, despite the fact that neither of them felt completely prepared. How did one prepare for something like this? Arthur had read every baby book and magazine he could get his hands on from the moment he’d found out he was pregnant, and still he simply had no real concept of what raising another little human being could possibly be like. He knew Alfred didn’t either.

But truly, that was almost the beauty of it. Because if nothing else, they would do it together. Just like everything else. Early morning cake baking wasn’t _exactly_ proof complete, but it was good enough for now.

He didn’t know when he dozed off, only that when he did, he realized they were both still standing up, and that Alfred was looking down at him with such adoration that he had to look away with a blush, hiding his face against the other man’s chest.

“What time is it…?” he asked, a bit groggily.

“Almost 4. Timer’s about up,” Alfred answered, gently running his fingers along Arthur’s back, “you should head back up and sleep.”

“No, no. I will see this through,” he replied. He wasn’t sure he even wanted the cake anymore, just the smell of it baking seemed to have helped his absurd craving pangs, but if Alfred could stand to hold him for little over half an hour while he slept standing up, then Arthur could damn well finish what they’d started.

When the timer did go off, this time they both reluctantly parted, and Alfred went to pull the cake out of the oven. Arthur prepared the cooling rack and instructed him to place it there. Neither of them were going to be getting any of it anytime soon, he realized belated, and with the light of the sunrise filtering into the kitchen from the window over the dish-filled sink, the cake could definitely wait anyway.

“So.. we can’t have any until it cools, right? In like… an hour?”

Arthur nodded as he led Alfred out of the kitchen by the hand, to ensure he didn’t try and sneak a bite anyway.

“Awesome. Cake for breakfast!”

The alpha sounded so damnably happy about the prospect, despite everything. And at that, Arthur felt his belly flip, the little life inside of him stirring with a sort of excitement that made him pause in his steps, making a face that was dangerously close to tears for the amount of emotion it inspired in him. Alfred stopped too, looking alarmed as he came round to see if he was all right.

“Arthur? What’s wrong?”

“This child is definitely yours.”

“… yeah?”

Arthur would explain later perhaps, once they’d returned in a little while. Then they would make the frosting, and Alfred would try to lick that too until Arthur shooed him away and threatened him with a spatula. Then they would eat the cake Arthur no longer needed, but would appreciate all the same.

For now, he wanted to warm up in his bed again, with Alfred holding him, reminding him of how lucky he was.


End file.
